The present invention relates to a pants type disposable diaper, which is improved in wearability and fitness.
In the pants type disposable diaper of the prior art, in order to mount a bodily fluid absorber properly on a body, an elastically stretchable member is arranged in an outer packaging sheet for holding that absorber, thereby to improve the fit on the body.
As shown in FIG. 21, for example, there is known (as referred to Patent Document 1, for example) a pants type disposable diaper comprising a diaper body 50 having an absorber 40 sandwiched between a top sheet and a back sheet. The diaper body includes waist elastic members 51 arranged in a front 50F and a back 50B forming a waist opening, and leg elastic members 52, 52, . . . , and so on, which are curved to bulge individually from the front 50F and the back 50B to a substantially central side of a crotch portion 50C and arranged along the edge portions of the diaper body 50 to form the leg openings.
As shown in FIG. 22, moreover, there is known (as referred to Patent Document 2, for example) a pants type disposable diaper, in which a plurality of elastically stretching members 61, 61, . . . , and so on are arranged individually on the sides of the front and the back of a diaper body 60, and in which the elastically stretching members are curved to bulge from the side of the waist opening to the side of the crotch portion as they go from the side of the waist opening to the side of the crotch portion.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-258931    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-204762
In the case of Patent Document 1, however, the leg elastic members 52 are arranged along the edge portions of the diaper body 50 forming the leg openings so that the leg openings can be fitted on the wearer of the diaper by the shrinking force of the leg elastic members 52. However, a generally triangular area Tr in the outer packaging sheet, which is defined by the leg elastic members 52, the waist elastic members 51 and the absorber 40 and which is composed of a top sheet and a back sheet, is shrunken at its periphery by the leg elastic members 52 and the waist elastic members 51. In the product state, therefore, the generally triangular area Tr is shaped to bulge on its inner side thereby to form a pocket-shaped space on the inner side of the diaper.
When this pants type disposable diaper is removed or put on, there arises a problem that the toes or heels may be caught by that pocket-shaped space thereby to obstruct the removing or donning of the diaper.
In the case of Patent Document 2, on the other hand, of the plural elastically stretching members 61, 61, . . . , and so on, the elastically stretching members on the side of the crotch portion are curved to fit the diaper itself or the diaper absorber is fitted on the body. However, the shrinking force of the elastically shrinking members 61 to act as an action force to stabilize the diaper around the hip is weakened to raise a problem that the diaper easily slips off the hip.
Moreover, the user of the pants type disposable diaper (or the paper diaper) may have his or her power weakened because of influences of the age, disease or handicap, thereby to have a weak hand power or to fail to bring his or her arms sufficiently to the back or buttocks.
When such user uses the paper diaper, moreover, he or she may have to wear the paper diaper around the hip by grasping and pulling up the front or sides of the paper diaper. In the case of the paper diaper of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 23, the waist portion of the back of the paper diaper may be caught by the bulges of the buttocks and insufficiently pulled up, and may be worn in an incomplete state. Moreover, the incomplete wear of the paper diaper and the incomplete fit on the hip may cause the leakage of the bodily fluid such as urine.
An object of the invention is to provide a pants type disposable diaper, which can be worn easily and properly.